Red Dead Redemption (mission)
Red Dead Redemption is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. It is the final mission that the player controls protagonist Arthur Morgan. Mission overview With John assumed dead, and Abigail captured by Pinkertons, Dutch cuts them loose, and rides for Beaver Hollow. Arthur and Sadie head to Van Horn to rescue Abigail. Story Gold Medal Objectives * Get 7 headshots while covering Sadie from the lighthouse. * After Sadie is captured, reach Abigail and Sadie within 1 minute. * Complete with at least 70% accuracy. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths *Andrew Milton - Shot in the head by Abigail Roberts during the scuffle between the agent and Arthur. *Susan Grimshaw - Killed by Micah Bell for standing up to him after Arthur exposes him as a traitor of the gang. *Arthur Morgan - Stabbed by Micah (low Honor; get money path); shot in the head by Micah (low Honor; help John path) or succumbed to his injuries and tuberculosis (high honor; both paths) after Dutch broke up the fight between Micah and Arthur. *Pinkerton agents - Killed by Arthur and John after escaping the former campgrounds and into safety. Notes * Arthur’s Honor will heavily impact his last ride as well as his death. Should Arthur have high Honor, the song “That‘s The Way It Is” will be more somber and emotional while more positive dialogue will play reflecting Arthur’s life and will succumb to his tuberculosis on either the cliffs if Arthur goes with John or the camp if Arthur goes back for the money while watching one final sunrise before a vision of a Buck appears before walking off while the sun rises. However, if Arthur’s Honor was low, the song will play a more dark depressing version of the song with quotes reflecting Arthur’s life will be more negative and his death being at the hands of Micah in both endings, a gunshot to the head if Arthur goes with John or stabbed in the back of Arthur went back for the money with one more vision of a black coyote going back into its den with the atmosphere still being dark and foggy. * If restarting this mission via the Progress part of the main menu, players will not have any of the core bonuses there but will have some weapons there that are only available during the epilogue. Players are advised be careful during the rescue part in Van Horn Trading Post as majority of enemies have high powered weapons. * After this mission, all of Arthur’s weapons and clothing will be transferred to John except his money, it is advised if players have any remaining treasure maps still not completed before the start of “Our Best Selves” are to leave them till the start of the Epilogue, also any gold bars or sellable jewels that are on Arthur may disappear. Additionally, Honor for John will be reset in the middle once the Epilogue starts. * Any horses Arthur owns that are in the stables will disappear and be lost after this mission. * If played normally through the story and leaving at any point of the mission, players will need to restart from "Our Best Selves" as it will automatically continue into "Red Dead Redemption". Video walkthroughs Red Dead Redemption 2 - Final Mission - Red Dead Redemption -Help John get to safety- Red Dead Redemption 2 - Final Mission - Red Dead Redemption -Return for the money- Trivia *After Arthur and John leave the caves at Beaver Hollow, Cleet and Joe appear as enemies on the minimap, although Dutch and Micah do not. All four can be shot, as well as their horses, though they cannot be locked onto. Their vital spots also appear if gone into Dead Eye. However, no matter where or how many times they are hit, none can be killed; they're also unaffected by dynamite. *Bill and Javier disappear after the player regains control of Arthur during the Pinkerton ambush at Beaver Hollow. *If Arthur’s Horse has reached level 4 horse bonding, a scene will play after the small shootout when the horses are shot where Arthur runs to his horse and comforts it before its death. *Whether Arthur is wearing an entirely different hat or not wearing a hat at all before his last ride, he will always have his default hat put on during the escape from Van Horn. If Arthur has a hat on, it will automatically be removed before the cutscene that plays after the escape. *During this mission, the red patch around Roanoke Ridge and its towns, Bayou Nwa and the surroundings of Saint Denis and Blackwater will be gone. *During the shootout with the Pinkertons, Micah aims the gun at the agents but won't actually shoot at them, whilst the others do. Trophies/Achievements Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Navigation fr:Red Dead Redemption (mission) Category:Redemption II Missions